In many fields it is necessary to transfer fluids from one system to another, while minimizing the loss of these fluids, for example, the transfer of fuel from a dispensing pump to a vehicle fuel tank, or the transfer of silver halide photographic processing chemicals from shipping containers to a photographic processing machine. Transfer methods range from that of simply pouring a liquid from one open container into another open container, to those involving the interconnection of the two systems by means of a closed conduit.
Even in situations wherein the transfer of fluids takes place through a closed conduit, some loss of fluid may occur when the conduit is connected and/or disconnected to allow the movement of one of the fluid systems, or to allow the exchange of a depleted chemical supply package, for a full one. Such loss of fluid may be dangerous, if the fluid is flammable, toxic, corrosive, or caustic, or at least undesirable, for instance, if the fluid is odorous, or would stain or otherwise cause damage. Many fluid coupling valve arrangements have been previously described for various environments. However, many of these allow at least some of the fluid to be exposed to the outside environment and/or have complex parts, or provide only limited fluid flow rates due to design limitations.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide means to connect two fluid systems, wherein such means would allow quick and easy connection or disconnection of the two systems. It would be further desirable if such could allow transfer of fluids from one system to the other without any loss of these fluids, wherein such means would prevent the loss of any of the fluid contained within either system, upon disconnection of the systems. It would be further desirable to provide means for the connection of two fluid systems, wherein such means provides minimal obstruction to the flow of fluids from one system to the other, wherein such means is of relatively simple construction, and wherein the components can be economically and easily manufactured and assembled.